


Switch and Kink

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Sex for Favors, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Twin Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Rom and Ram have been promoted to co-goddesses, called Joy-cons, to switch into the new era of Lowee. Their first diplomatic mission is to retrieve a rare bear and bird from Leanbox. Vert won't let them get the bear so easily. She's been feeling lonely and horny, and wants to "congratulate" them in a way that's definitely not hands-free play.
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Rom | White Sister/Ram | White Sister, Vert | Green Heart/Rom | White Sister/Ram | White Sister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Switch and Kink

So it was declared, from that day forward, that in the country of Lowee, Rom and Ram had ascended to become co-goddesses alongside Blanc. They marched up the steps of the shrine, and adorned themselves in the Goddess Spirit Cloth (女衣魂). From then forth, they were given the new title. No longer CPU Candidates, but a new class of CPUs that were formally known as Joy-Cons.

“Alright, you two pipsqueaks,” said Blanc. “Being a Joy-Con means that sometimes you’ll have to work against your fellow CPU, as much as you’re working with her. Just remember, keep your grip on things, and at the end of the day you can always team up to work together as one. Most things wouldn’t work if you didn’t.”

Blanc invited them into a special chamber with a large, black bed. Now that the three of them were ruling together, they were to spend their first night sleeping together, basking in each other’s warmth and enjoying the pleasures of the evening. Blanc had bathed first, letting the twins take a bath after her. While they were sitting amidst the suds made by their bath bomb, Rom and Ram looked at each other with new eyes. Their new position hadn’t quite sunk in yet.

“Why do you think Blanc trusts us to be CPUs?” asked Ram. “This is so sudden!”

“Lowee is entering a new era,” said Rom. “We have to trust her judgment.”

“I think it’s not only our responsibilities that are getting bigger,” said Ram. She ran up behind her sister and started massaging her breasts. They were almost completely flat, but after finding out they were becoming co-goddesses, she thought they had become at least a little bigger.

“What are you doing?” asked Rom.

“Checking to see if your tits got bigger,” said Ram.

“You saw Blanc. We’re going to look like her, and she’s as flat as we are. The women of Lowee don’t have that kind of chest power,” said Rom.

“Come on, we can dream, can’t we?” said Ram. “Even if we don’t have big boobs, we make up for it in other places! Let’s get washed up and go see Blanc.”

They stepped out of the shower. Blanc had instructed them to enter the sacred bedchamber without even a towel. Blanc was waiting on the bed, completely naked. She asked Ram and Rom to come beside her, and sleep together. They would share their body heat and their bodily fluids, and in this moment become ordained as the co-goddesses of Lowee. With Blanc supporting them, the Joy-cons would have a range of powers that none of the other CPU Candidates had.

With Blanc in the center of the bed, and Ram and Rom on her right, they looked towards the ceiling, which was marked with a miniature model of the Lylat system. Blanc wrapped her arms around Ram and Rom, holding them so close that they could smell her armpits. She had bathed recently, so they were fresh and clean. Still, she knew that they’d be working up a sweat as the night went on.

“My nipples are hard,” said Blanc. “Two pink little tips, sticking right up. What do you pipsqueaks think I have two breasts for? Each of you, suck one and taste my sweat. It’s important if you’re going to become Joy-cons.”

Ram went first, sucking on Blanc’s hard left nipple. She swirled her tongue around the areola, gathering up the beads of sweat that had formed on its bumps. After a few more swirls, she placed her lips on the tip, and started sucking. Lewd slurping sounds came from where her mouth met Blanc’s nipple. Blanc blushed, and let out a cute moan as one of her sisters worked her nipple with a surprising amount of care.

Rom followed, placing her hands on Blanc’s stomach, and sucking on her other nipple. With both of her breasts being sucked on at once, Blanc began to sweat even more, her body twitching and throbbing in excitement. The feeling of Ram and Rom’s tongues on her nipples traveled all the way down to her clit, making her pussy swell with excitement and become wet. She hadn’t heard if Neptune or Noire had done this with their sisters, but it was an important rite of passage in Lowee. She had been nervous, but now that her sisters were actually doing it, she was getting into it.

“Nice job, you two,” said Blanc. “I’m really feeling it in my nipples. Small breasts are sensitive, you know.”

“They’re so tasty,” said Rom.

“And really hard,” said Ram.

“Keep sucking,” said Blanc. “I’ll do a little something for you two, as well.”

Blanc extended a hand down each of their bodies, moving past their belly buttons and towards their pussies, which had started to sprout hair ever since the announcement that they would become Joy-cons. Blanc had not much hair herself, but any at all was a sign of maturity. Her index finger on one hand slid into Rom’s pussy, and the other into Ram’s. Her thumbs brushed against their clits, teasing them and drawing them closer to their own orgasms.

“Blanc, that...” said Rom.

“My pussy...” said Ram, moaning out the words.

On top of the sheets, the three of them writhed around, twitching in pleasure. They were so close, and completely naked, that they could feel each other’s warmth blending into each other, not knowing where one of them ended and the other began. Blanc’s fingers dug deep into her sister’s slits, massaging them and making their juices run down her finger. She could hear them cooing in her ears, their cries of joy making her get even hornier as well.

Rom and Ram kept sucking on her nipples. Her tips were stiff, and covered in the wet warmth of Ram and Rom’s mouths. Blanc’s breasts weren’t as big as the other goddess’. She couldn’t suck her own nipples, but she still loved tweaking and playing with them during masturbation. Having someone else suck her there felt extremely good. She was about to cum herself, the double pleasure making her body warm.

“Cumming!” the three of them said at once, Ram and Rom removing their mouths from Blanc’s chest. The two of them squirted onto Blanc’s hands, covering her in their sticky juices. At the same time, Blanc came on the covers, her pussy making such a big squirt that it temporarily created a rainbow beneath the lights above. Covered in sweat, the three White CPUs stayed on the bed, panting and basking in the afterglow of their rite of passage.

“You two are now officially Joy-cons,” said Blanc. “Starting tomorrow, you can now assist with diplomatic duties for Lowee. We’ll have to get you your new robes, too.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Rom.

“I’m looking forward to doing this again,” said Ram. “It’s my first time cumming like that.”

“Just ask,” said Blanc. “It’s more than just my nipples. My pussy needs to be eaten out, and you girls have just the mouths to do it.”

“Only if you eat us out, too,” said Ram.

“Count on it,” said Blanc.

The next day, Ram and Rom were gifted with a pair of red and blue outfits, with black accents, that officially declared them as Joy-cons, equal yet separate goddesses who ruled alongside White Heart. After basking in the adoration of their citizens, they were immediately given their first diplomatic mission.

Several years ago, in exchange for a decent amount of Shares, Lowee had given Leanbox a rare bear and bird that had once been a staple of Lowee’s zoo. Now that Lowee was hosting its Ultimate Smashing Tournament, they had been inundated with requests to have the bear and bird participate. Ram and Rom’s mission was to go to Leanbox to fetch the bear and bird from their zoo, and bring them back home to Lowee.

“We won’t let you down, Blanc,” said Rom.

“Most of the negotiations have already been handled, so this should be a piece of cake,” said Ram. “We’ll be back from Leanbox before you know it.”

“If you run into any danger, don’t hesitate to become the White Sisters,” said Blanc. “You’re more powerful now. Any of the threats you encounter shouldn’t be an issue.”

After a short trip, Ram and Rom arrived in Leanbox. The towering city, in blacks and greens, was noted for its buildings being huge. They made their way towards the Basilicom. There was a legend in Leanbox mythology that the archdemon Gaits, who hailed from the continent on the other side of the world known as Perzocon, nearly destroyed the country in its early days, but was eventually made into a head of the local religion, and still financed it to this day.

At the Basilicom, Vert was waiting to greet them. Of all the goddesses, she had by far the biggest breasts, and no CPU Candidate aiding her. She asked Rom and Ram to come over and greet her, squishing their faces into her hefty bosom. They were pillowy soft, though Ram and Rom could tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nipples were rock hard with excitement, eager to play with the girls.

“I heard you two just got promoted to a new class of CPUs,” said Vert. “For some reason it’s only happening in Lowee.”

“Lowee found a way to keep CPU Candidates relevant,” said Ram. “Nepgear and Uni haven’t congratulated us yet. They’re not sure how to react.”

“It’s jealousy, we think,” said Rom. “But that’s not why we’re here. Blanc told you that we’re here to take the bear and bird back to their home. Nobody liked them after you tried to make them drive, but they’ll be perfect for our Ultimate Smashing Tournament.”

Vert had already apologized for making them try to drive. She asked Ram and Rom to accompany her to the Leanbox National Zoo, where the bear and bird were currently being held. Along the way there, Vert held her hands to her crotch. Something in her loins was stirring, creating a rise in her dress that Blanc had told the girls to prepare for. Vert was the only one of the Goddesses to not have a little sister, and her devotion to the CPU Candidates could go to extreme levels at times.

The Leanbox Zoo had been built by a zoo tycoon years ago, and was quite well maintained. The day was sunny and clear, and Vert enjoyed leading Ram and Rom through the exhibits, showing them all the animals playing in their habitats. The bear and breegull were near the front of the zoo, looking around for gold puzzle pieces that had been scattered through the exhibit.

“Is this okay? They are sentient creatures,” said Ram.

“I’ve tried, but I can’t understand their language,” said Vert. “It sounds like a bunch of mumbling.”

“Poor souls,” said Rom. “The bear is saying that he just needs to find one more puzzle piece and he can be free from this zoo. Does he know we’re letting him out today?”

“Guh-huh!” said the bear, looking towards the girls as the bird poked her head out of his backpack, poking him playfully on the back of his head.

“We’ve been taking good care of them. I hope they do well in your tournament,” said Vert. “However, the Shares and Credits in exchange for returning them won’t be enough. When I saw you two had been promoted, I got quite hard inside my panties. Let’s return to the Basilicom.”

Now that they had been promoted, she wanted to thank them with her cock. Vert had used a program on herself to turn herself into a futanari - a sort of dual boot. Vert’s cock was so sensitive that she liked to play with it hands free, but she enjoyed having others play with it more.

“There’s no need to turn into your HDD forms,” said Vert. She threw aside her green dress, revealing a set of similarly green underwear. The bra cups were so low cut that her hard, pink nipples were showing, and her balls were sticking out from her panties, with her erect cock sticking out over the waistband.

Vert pulled down her underwear, lines of pussy juice trailing down into the crotch, and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Ram and Rom stripped down to their underwear. Vert immediately noticed that their breasts had swollen slightly since becoming Joy-cons, making them closer to Blanc’s size. They still weren’t very big, but their nipples had become extra sensitive.

“I just want you two to play with my cock, and then you can take the bear and bird,” said Vert. “Nepgear’s been ignoring me, but you two will play with your big sister Vert, right? I’ll treat you kindly.”

“We did already have Blanc finger our pussies,” said Ram.

“We sucked her nipples, too,” said Rom.

Picturing that made Vert’s cock twitch. The image of the three Lowee goddesses playing with each others’ petite bodies was making her dick rock-hard. She couldn’t wait to have a chance to play with them herself. 

Under the watchful eye of the new Tower X, a black, monolith-like structure built near the Basilicom, Vert was going to have her way with the two goddesses. She owed a debt to Lowee, since many of Leanbox’s towns and cities still had Lowee names, before they became Leanbox territory long ago. The names were retained out of duty, so Vert knew that maintaining close relationships with Lowee was politically necessary.

Rom started first, kissing Vert’s glans and starting to suck on the length of her shaft. Her little mouth wrapped around Vert’s thick cock, taking it inside her as she sucked and slurped at the sweaty phallus, making it reach its maximum hardness. Vert was fondling her breasts and playing with her nipples while Rom sucked her, enjoying the feeling of having a little sister, even if not her own, give her a loving blowjob. Ram took one of Vert’s testicles in her mouth, sucking at the ball and rolling it around on her tongue.

The sight of Rom’s head bobbing up and down on her cock, and Ram lovingly sucking at her balls, was enough to make Vert want to cum right away. She tried to hold back, smiling lewdly at the girls. Rom’s slurps got louder. She rolled her tongue along the shaft, sucking greedily at Vert’s cock. Ram pulled on Vert’s sack, taking both of her balls into her mouth at once.

Their mouths were warm inside, and their tongues, while unfocused, still felt quite good against Vert’s dick. She’d been busy with gaming and political matters lately, and hadn’t had time to really get herself off. Letting Rom and Ram do it was much better than she could have expected. Her hard, throbbing dick was wrapped in warmth and drenched in saliva, the densely packed semen in her balls moments away from splurting all over Rom and Ram’s faces.

“Is this good?” asked Rom.

“You’ve got a big pair of balls,” said Ram, her voice muffled. “They’re fun to lick.”

“Oh, you two,” said Vert. “You’re doing amazing. I’m going to... cum...”

Ram and Rom pulled away from Vert, opening their mouths in anticipation. Vert stroked her cock with her gloved hands, spraying high-pressure wads of semen onto their faces and tongues. It landed softly, coating their tongues in a salty, sticky flavor that they hadn’t experienced before. Vert looked at them with a more sisterly expression than Blanc had ever given.

“Please, do swallow it,” said Vert.

They gulped down her cum at the same time. It traveled into their stomachs, filling their bodies with a tiny bit of warmth. The flavor wasn’t that great, but after swallowing it, they felt hornier than before. The front of their panties were becoming stained, hungry for Vert’s cock to go deeper inside them. Vert removed her underwear and gloves, becoming naked and proudly touting her erection. She asked the twins to do the same.

“I’ll do the two of you in whichever hole you want,” said Vert. “Please, let me know which feels better for you.”

“My pussy’s wet, so use that,” said Rom.

“Blanc’s the only one who’s touched my pussy. Do me in the ass!” said Ram.

“Oh my. I’ll make sure to cum huge loads inside both of you,” said Vert. “Rom, if you would get on all fours, please. It’s easier for me to penetrate you that way.”

Rom pulled down her panties and removed her bra, leaving her naked on the floor of the Basilicom. Vert bent down and held her thick, hard cock in her hand. She rubbed it against Rom’s wet pussy, coating it in Rom’s sticky juices, before sliding it in, inch by inch. Rom moaned, not expecting it to feel even thicker through her pussy than it did inside her mouth. Ram watched in amazement as Vert’s cock disappeared inside her sister, Rom’s body flushed bright red and dripping with sweat.

“How does it feel?” Vert asked.

“It’s... bigger than I thought...” said Rom. “But it feels better now.”

“Okay,” said Vert. “Now I’ll really get serious.”

Holding tightly onto Rom’s butt, Vert began thrusting her cock deep inside the new co-CPU. Her balls slapped against Rom’s skin, making Vert’s breasts bounce. Her nipples were hard and her cleavage was dripping with sweat, making the expression on her face all the more lewd. She was lucky that she was able to experience this tightness, this warm stickiness inside Rom’s pussy. With every thrust, her cock exited Rom’s slit covered in juices, and slid back inside.

“Blanc loosened you up quite well last night,” said Vert. “It’s easy for me to slide in.”

“Do whatever you want,” said Rom.

Vert bucked her hips, increasing the speed and intensity of her thrusts. Every part of her body was crying out to cum inside Rom. She didn’t know when she’d have this experience again, and wanted to treasure it. Ram saw her sister’s face twist into a lewd expression, staring at nothing, and able to think of nothing but the thick cock inside her. The squishing noises coming from her pussy echoed off the walls of the empty Basilicom, making them sound even louder.

Her hands itching to feel more of Rom’s body, Vert reached around and pinched her nipples. Rom let out a cute squeal, her pussy growing even tighter around Vert’s cock. Vert went as deep as she could, until she felt she was nearly at Rom’s womb. It was like looking at a little Blanc in front of her, delighting in the sounds she was making, the way her body twitched when Vert pressed her dick against Rom’s most sensitive parts.

“You’re so tight,” said Vert. “I can’t hold back much longer. Rom, you might get pregnant if I splurt inside you.”

“There’s... nothing to worry about...” said Rom, looking back at Vert. “Blanc gave us a hanafuda card that protects against pregnancy.”

“She really did think ahead on this...” said Vert. “Oh, well. Here... goes!”

Giving one more powerful thrust, Vert shoved her dick as far as it could go inside Rom. Her balls emptied out a thick, creamy load of spunk that painted the inside of Rom’s pussy white. Rom felt the warmth surging into her stomach, and collapsed on the floor in an exhausted, sweaty mess. Her ass was raised in the air, drops of cum falling onto the pristine floor of the Basilicom.

“I’m not going to go down so easily,” said Ram. “I’ll be on top!”

“Such a forceful personality,” said Vert. “That gets me going.”

After using a healing item on herself, Vert’s cock returned to being as hard and throbbing as it was before, her balls packed with semen once again. Ram pulled her panties aside, exposing her cute, pink little asshole for Vert. She straddled Vert’s dick as Vert lay on the floor, getting herself into position. The head of Vert’s dick, still coated in cum and Rom’s juices, lubed up Ram’s butt before sliding in, spreading open her tight hole and making Rom wince from a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Rom, seriously, you took this thing inside you?” said Ram.

“It’s more difficult to do it in the butt,” said Vert. “But a tight, cute little ass like yours makes my cock very happy. Thank you, Ram.”

“Let’s get this over with so we can get back to Lowee,” said Ram.

Vert raised her hands, linking with Ram’s. Starting slowly, Ram moved her hips up and down on Vert’s cock. Even when she was lubed up, it was difficult for Ram to get a feel for how to move it inside her ass. After a few slow minutes, she started to get a feel for the pace. She wasn’t expecting how unusual it would feel for something that thick to be shoved up her butthole. Slowly, as her moans grew louder, it became more pleasurable.

“This feels... really good, actually...” said Ram.

“I love playing with my dick,” said Vert. “I love it even more when it’s inside someone.”

Ram picked up the pace, increasing the speed of her hips. A sound even lewder than the one Rom had been making came from her asshole, mixing with the slapping of her hips to create a lewd melody, one that echoed off the walls of the holy chamber. With every thrust, Ram could feel Vert’s dick going deeper into her ass, pushing further into her bowels until it was about to make her cum.

“This is an incredible tightness,” said Vert. “I’m going to cum again!”

“Eugh... do it!” said Ram.

Vert moved her hips, making her breasts jiggle. Ram bent down, sucking on Vert’s nipples as Vert’s hard cock pushed all the way into her butt. Vert gripped Ram’s ass tightly, and let her dick release another hot load inside of Ram’s bottom. Cum kept pumping inside her, spilling back out onto Vert’s dick, until all three of them were completely exhausted. Vert felt like she could go for one more round, but Rom and Ram were too worn out to continue. She wanted them to at least look presentable when they got back to Lowee.

After getting dressed, Ram and Rom were preparing to head out. They had been told that the bear and bird were waiting for them at the docks. It would be a long trip back to Lowee, but the bear and bird could be kept entertained as long as they had honey and puzzle pieces. As they exited the Basilicom, they were greeted by a surprising sight.

It was Uni, her hands buried in her wet and sticky panties, love juice running down her thighs. Uni had been watching them through the window, feeling so turned on and tingly that she couldn’t hold back from masturbating. She looked up at Rom and Ram with a mixture of jealousy and desperation. She had been looking for them ever since she heard about their ascension to Joy-cons.

“Uni? You okay?” asked Ram.

“I was looking for you two, and then I saw Vert was having fun with you. Lastation’s not allowing cross-nation play at the moment. I can’t go inside any other Baslicom! All I could do was wait out here, and then I started touching myself and...” said Uni.

“I’ll have to bring this up with Noire at the next Goddess Council,” said Vert. “I’m sorry, Uni. If you wanted to me to use my thick cock on you, you could’ve asked.”

Vert lifted her skirt to reveal her hard-on, still able to keep going even after cumming three times in a row. Rom and Ram waved Uni goodbye, and headed towards the docks before things got dangerous. When they made it back to Lowee, the bear and bird had safely arrived. Blanc greeted them at the gates.

“Congratulations on your first diplomatic mission,” she said. “You two are looking a little sore in the crotch. What happened?”

“Vert,” they said together.

“Did she try to offer you two anything? Like a game pass?” asked Blanc.

“No... we just had to do a lot to get the bear and bird back,” said Ram.

“It’s very tiring, diplomacy,” said Rom.

“Come in and take a rest,” said Blanc. “I’ll have a word with Vert about this later.”

Praise the new co-goddesses! May their reign as Joy-cons be fruitful and less dangerous going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request, please use the [request form](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) to make one.


End file.
